From Death to Life: The Return of James and Lily
by Poweroflove11
Summary: Because of the Priori Incantatem, Lily, James and a few others found themselves back on Earth. James and Lily had one goal in mind, finding Harry. Rewrite from my old account (Battleofthegood) as I can't sign in there nineteen times out of twenty.


**Hi! :)**

**This was a story already half-written on a different account. I'm having trouble signing in to that account nineteen times out of twenty. So, I've decided to do a re-write on a new account. I can only hope to get as much support as I did the last time.**

**It's also giving me a chance to change anything that I didn't like the first time around. **

**Here's a prologue to set the mood. **

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue **

Lily Potter had lived the last years of her life protecting her son. When she died, that priority had not change and she stayed with her son for every tiny second of his life.

Her husband, James, would do the same - with a tiny exception. James would leave when Harry was asleep to visit Sirius.

"He talks to me sometimes, y'know. It's mostly at night." James had to say about his best friend.

"Azkaban really got into him." Lily had to say about the subject.

It was frustrating to say the least.

Lily knew everything and was powerless to stop it. By 'everything' she meant Voldemort's plan. She knew Mad-Eyed Moody – or should she say Crouch Jr. – had turned the ordinary Tri-Wizard cup into a Portkey.

But, what could she do? Nothing.

She watched as Harry and Cedric debated on whom should touch the cup.

"Nobody! Leave it there!" She screamed hoping it would somehow get into Harry's conscience.

James didn't look too worried. "He's going to let Cedric take it, you know he is. He's just like you. If it was me out there, then we could worry."

James was wrong and he went quiet as Cedric and Harry took the cup together.

It wasn't long before Cedric joined them.

"Am I dead?" Was the first thing he said as he appeared beside James.

"'Afraid so," James replied his eyes glued on the scene, "That stupid rat. We shouldn't have trusted him!"

"Come on, Harry, run…" Lily whispered.

Wormtail had already started dragging him.

She hated these moments. She hated watching it.

Harry was tied up to the stone.

Voldemort was reborn.

Death Eaters arrived.

They were dueling.

The wands connected.

Harry was winning.

Then – darkness.

Lily was aware of nothing but a tunnel. She was pushed forward by Merlin knows what. There was a light at the far end of the tunnel and as she approached it, she realised there were others in front of her.

"Bertha Jorkins?" She whispered.

The lady turned around. "Yes, where are we going?"

Lily didn't respond. She looked behind her where James was trying – and failing – to beat the whatever force. Lily had an idea of where they were however.

"I think we're inside Voldemort's wand." Lily whispered eagerly to her husband. "We'll be able to see Harry soon… to help him."

At that moment, Bertha Jorkins was shot head first out of the tunnel.

"I see him, James." Lily breathed.

As a matter of fact, she did. She saw a gigantic Harry fighting for his life ahead of her.

"Wait for me, Lily." James said with a sense of urgency. "I want to see him too."

Lily nodded understandingly seconds before she was shot forward out of the wand.

The graveyard scene appeared – once more - in front of her eyes.

Lily fell to the ground and got up quickly without a glance at Voldemort - he wasn't important. The only important thing was the boy standing in front of her. She wanted to hold him. She wanted to tell him everything. But, time she did not have. She needed to comfort him somehow.

"Your father's coming…," was the only thing she could think of, "he wants to see you… It will be all right… Hold on."

Lily turned around, just in time, to see James appearing from the end of Voldemort's wand. He, too, fell to the ground and got up as quickly as Lily had.

James looked straight at his fourteen year-old son's eyes.

He had a plan.

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments… but we will give you time… you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts… do you understand, Harry?" He said quietly so as to not upset him.

"Yes." Harry gasped. It was very obvious that he was struggling to hold on.

"Harry…" Cedric Diggory whispered. "Take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents…"

Harry was now struggling more than ever to hold on and James knew he would not be able to hold it for much longer.

"Do it now." He whispered to Harry. "Be ready to run… do it now."

"NOW!" Harry screamed as he broke the connection.

As much as they wanted to, neither James nor Lily looked around for their son, they were too busy blocking Voldemort's gaze. Voldemort looked both angry and shocked as he tried to shoo them away.

Then, everything went black again.

Lily awoke almost coma-like. She became aware of an old moldy smell and hardwood floor underneath her.

Where was she?

She slowly opened her eyes and remembered.

Lily thought she remembered everything, but she didn't. She remembered James telling her to get Harry and run, because Voldemort had found their home. She remembered a crashing sound and wishing more than anything that James wasn't dead. She remembered trying to bloke the door of Harry's nursery, realizing she didn't have her wand, Voldemort busting in the nursery telling her to move away from Harry. She remembered begging him to kill her instead. It wouldn't be that bad. Harry would get to live and she'd see James again… The last thing she remembered was a green light.

What happened after that, death, watching over Harry, the graveyard, she did not remember.

**Reviews would be appreciated. **

**Thanks :)**


End file.
